Full Circle
Zeus kidnaps Evander – ultimately using him to get an amnesic Hera out of the abyss of Tartarus. Even worse, two Titans escape in the process and Ares – having made a deal for his own survival – helps them free Atlas. Hercules and Iolaus race to stop them from destroying Olympus and by extension the world – a task made much more difficult after Hera regains her memory. Summary Iolaus is picking on Hercules because Hercules believes that the Earth travels around the sun. Both of them are on there way to visit Nemesis and Evader. They find Nemesis being attacked by thugs of Ares, they rescue her, and learn The thugs want Evander, but he's not there right now. She tells them that Evander was taken by Zeus. Nemesis tells Hercules and Iolaus that Evander has the power to make whatever he thinks can come true.Zeus thinks that the child should grow up on Olympus. Hercules and Iolaus find Evander with Zeus watching beside him. Zeus and Hercules talk about how Evander almost killed Nemesis and that Zeus tells him that he is taking the boy for his mother's own safety. Zeus also doesn't want to lose his last link to the mortal world. Iolaus later tells a story and Evander falls asleep in Hercules' arms by the campfire that night. The next morning they wake up and notice that Evander is gone. Ares shows up and says that Zeus has him and that Zeus is going to use Evander to free Hera from the pit of Tartarus. Zeus tells Evander to imagine himself as his grandmother trapped in a horrible place and Evander decided to bring her back up here. Hera is released. Hercules and Iolaus show up just in time to see this. Hera has no memory of her previous life and doesn't know who anyone of them are. Hercules and Zeus argue and Zeus threatens to kill him, but doesn't. Zeus loves Hera, for some reason, wants to make up for their past. Evander's innocence brings back the titans because they were trapped in a horrible place, too. The titans are confused as to who they are, and meet a smiling Ares on top of a tree. He Tells them all about the whole Gods vs. Titans story and arranges them to be friends with him and Ares tells them where to find Atlas. Ares tells Atlas where the pillar of Olympus is, to break it down. Earth will either burn or freeze Zeus asks Hera to be his wife again and Ares flings Hera's life thread of the fates back into her, and her memory returns. She turns Zeus into stone and decides to keep Evander because he's never betrayed her. She also plans to turn Hercules into stone as well, and claims to remember everything about him. Hercules and Iolaus find Atlas about to break the pillar. The pillar falls, Hercules catches it, Atlas turns to stone, Atlas hold up Olympus, and Evander is killed during the crash. Hercules asks Hera if this is what she wanted. She says that she can't bring him back alone. Hera unstones Zeus and they end their long war with each other by bringing Evander back to life. Evander is reunited with Nemesis. Ares talks to Hercules and Iolaus walking along a beach. He's angry that they caused Zeus and Hera to get back together and yells out: Are there no more heroes!?!? Hercules and Iolaus smile and say that he has them. Hercules and Iolaus imitate Ares and he vanishes looking very hurt. Hercules and Iolaus continue down into the sunset, ready for more adventures. Emd of Series. Disclaimer : No Ancient Greek Myths were seriously harmed during the production of this series, although some stories were slightly altered for the entertainment and enjoyment of our audience. Background Information * Obviously, Hera's defeat in "Reunions" is referenced. As Hera regains her memories, her defeat is even shown. * The featured Titans know who Ares is – a departure from the myths, which had Ares being born after the Titans were overthrown. * Last appearance of Iolaus. * This episode features a rare occurrence of the fourth wall being broken. After his explanation of what would happen if Olympus were destroyed sends Iolaus rushing off, Hercules turns to the camera and says, "Folks, my partner." Links and References Guest Stars * Charles Keating as Zeus * Meg Foster as Hera * Kevin Smith as Ares Other Cast * Joseph Main as Evander * Kimberly Joseph as Nemesis * David Press as Atlas * Andrew Kovacevich as Oceanus * Phil Grieve as Helios * Campbell Rousselle as Ares Soldier References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Category:HTLJ episodes